


Okay, Bambi

by A55hole69



Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Nicknames, Not Canon Compliant, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: The Avengers are utterly mismatched and backed into a corner after a surprise attack.





	Okay, Bambi

The Avengers were fucked. They were back into a corner trying not to get shot by a giant robot. They were not expecting the attack at all, they had been eating lunch at a restaurant for some reason, they all just wanted to get out of the tower for a while. None of them had any of their equipment or weapons, except Tony and Thor. But the robot was too much for just the two of them, the others tried to get the civilians out of the way, but ended up pinned down behind a wall when bullets started flying.

Wanda got hit by a rock, which knocked her out, Hulk did not want to make an appearance today, Bucky got hit by one of the bullets protecting Sam, and because they still didn't trust Loki, he was wearing a bracelet that was blocking ninety percent of his magic.

The robot was twenty feet tall and looked like it had been made by a two year old, but it was powerful enough to take the power of Thor head on. As a result, Tony got smacked out of the sky and straight through a building, damaging his suit lightly.

They had been fighting for what felt like hours. Hit after hit and the thing refused to drop or even slow down. Tony was running out of ideas and he was running on fumes.

Suddenly, a familiar voice crackled through his communication piece, "Okay Bambi, this thing is made out of black market vibranium. It's basically indestructible on the outside, but the guy who built it is a bit of a cocky moron and didn't think about this at all..."

"Get to the point, Roman." Tony panted.

"There's a panel that opens up every time it looks up or lifts its arms, so, on the count of three aim for that opening." 

Tony flew out of the rubble and followed her directions, "Okay I'm ready." 

"One, two," The robot suddenly stopped firing at the rest of the team and started firing at something in the sky, it looked like a jet but Tony wasn't sure and now was not the time, "three." 

Tony immediately spring into action and fired three missiles into the opening of the left arm. Seconds later the arm blew off and the robot stumbled back a bit. 

"You're gonna have to do a little more than that, Bambi. Maybe get Thor in on the action. Next arm." Tony called out to Thor and told him the plan. Tony saw the jet fly downward toward the robot, shooting at it. "Okay Bambi, get ready. Three, two," The robot lifted its right arm to grab the jet, but Roman kept manoeuvring through its fingers, "one." 

Tony and Thor shot at the opening at the same time, causing the right arm to fall off, and a chain reaction of explosions inside of the robot. It fell hard and landed on an abandoned warehouse.

"NO!!" A loud scream came from Tony's far right. There was a scrawny, short, white man being hauled away in reinforced handcuffs, by three men in plain clothes. "My creation was supposed to be indestructible! This is not the last time you hear from me! I will get my revenge!" 

"Shut the hell up and keep walking." One of the men said and kept dragging him to a white van. 

Tony joined the others, and found Roman there kneeling next to an injured Barnes. Sam looked nervous as hell, so did Steve, Nat, Clint and Bruce. Wanda was passed out next to Bucky and Loki was helping Roman. 

"It's a through and through, didn't hit any major arteries, you got lucky this time. I'm gonna have to close this up." Roman took a knife from one of the holsters on her hip and handed it to Loki, "Heat that up for me please, darling?" 

Loki took it and Bucky's eyes grew in size, "What? Can't you just stitch it up?"

"I don't have my first aid kit. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that bad, I've done this a million times before." Loki handed the knife back to her and she positioned it over the bleeding wound, "Grab something and think lovely thoughts."

"Wha...?" Bucky screamed as soon as the knife touched his side and his metal arm latched onto Roman's right arm, squeezing it with all his strength, until she removed the knife.

"Okay Babyboy, next side." With absolutely no warning, she turned him in his side and did the same thing, making Bucky scream out in pain again, and he grabbed her arm again. She pulled the knife away and Bucky started panting, letting go of her arm.

"I hate you, so much." 

Roman laughed, "I've heard that many times before, and I'm gonna keep hearing it till the day I die. But look at that, you're all good and ready to go." She smacked his torso, right over the bullet wound making him wince in pain.

"Captain! We're ready to go!" One of the men who hauled the screaming man into the white van. 

Roman clasped her hands together and smiled, "Well, you heard him. It was an absolute pleasure to see you guys again, hopefully next time, no one is shot." She walked off and turned around shortly after, "Oh and Tony, I'm sorry about your jet, I had to borrow it. It's somewhere over there, it's missing one of its wings."

She hopped into the back of the van and it sped off down the street. Tony jumped out of his suit and ran in the direction Roman pointed out. When he saw the jet, Tony sighed in annoyance. "Christ."

*  
*

Later that night, the team walked into the communal kitchen after the debrief, to find Roman holding Morgan on her hip, making grilled cheese sandwiches. Wanda and Bucky were in the medical wing getting checked out as they were the most injured.

They were kind of surprised because, she left around the same time as them about two hours ago. Lots of questions were being raised inside their heads. But none of them were asked she to the fact that they were all very hungry, and the grilled cheese looked wonderful.

"Hey guys, Monkey and I were just making dinner. You should all go shower, I can smell you from over here." 

Clint slipped off his dirty jacket, "Sweet. Grilled cheese for dinner." 

"These are for the two of us. Tell em, Monkey." 

Morgan smiled, "Yeah, you guys have to eat chilli. Mommy made it." 

The Avengers groaned loudly with looks of defeat and disappointment painted on their faces. "Don't worry, I fixed it. I can't eat it cause I'm allergic to tomatoes, and Monkey wanted grilled cheese."

"Don't you have a house?" Tony asked, he was resting his upper body on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, but my lovely wife went back to space and I'm lonely." Roman turned the stove off and plated the sandwiches. She gave one of the plates to Morgan and held the other.

"You have seven dogs and a cat." Tony asked incredulously.

"Erik is watching them." 

"Then why didn't you stay with Erik?" With all these questions, Roman would've thought he was trying to get rid of her, but she could see he was probably still annoyed about the jet, and he was really tired.

"Pepper called, she had a last minute thing and you weren't back yet, so she asked me to watch Morgan."

"Is your wife an astronaut or something?"

"Or something." She vaguely answered Steve's question, and walked away to the dinner table with Morgan. 

"What does that mean?"

Tony sighed, he was exhausted from the day he had, "It means I'm gonna take a shower, and sleep for three days."


End file.
